


how could i've been so stupid

by casnovak



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Sad, Sad Dylan, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casnovak/pseuds/casnovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan shifted his weight between both feet, making the wooden floor below him creak with every subtle movement.<br/>He heard the tiny patter of her feet trailing across the room, the sound of her hand turning the lock, and the sight of her brightly lit face that greeted him with a bright smile, despite looking like she had just woken up.<br/>"Hey, it's you, Norman's brother, Dylan!"<br/>He smiled.<br/>"What?" she asked, rubbing out the crust from her eyes.<br/>"Nothing." he said, "It's nothing."<br/>"Come on, tell me." she asked, her eyes almost seeming as if they were pleading.<br/>"It's just, I've never heard you say my name before."</p>
            </blockquote>





	how could i've been so stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Dylan and Emma, that's all you need to know.

Knock Knock Knock

Dylan eagerly waited in anticipation, counting every second before he would get to see her, Emma.

"I'm going." came a small voice behind the door, sounding like she had just woken up.

Poor Emma, he thought, having to breath through those damn tubes. This, however, was the very reason that he found her beautiful. She always managed to wake up every day with a smile on her face, greeting every customer who dared stop by the motel.

Dylan shifted his weight between both feet, making the wooden floor below him creak with every subtle movement. He heard the tiny patter of her feet trailing across the room, the sound of her hand turning the lock, and the sight of her brightly lit face that greeted him with a bright smile, despite looking like she had just woken up.

"Hey, it's you, Norman's brother, Dylan!"

He smiled.

"What?" she asked, rubbing out the crust from her eyes.

"Nothing." he said, "It's nothing."

"Come on, tell me." she asked, her eyes almost seeming as if they were pleading.

"It's just, I've never heard you say my name before." Dylan's cheeks turned a hot pink color. Emma smiled.

"So, why did you trouble yourself to come all the way to my humble abode?" said Emma, gesturing towards the motel sign that read "Bates Motel" followed by a smaller sign that read "No Vacancy."

"I-uh, I just wanted to come by to see how you're doing."

Emma gently laid down the oxygen tank that she carried around her, crossing her arms over her chest. She raised her eyebrow, confused by what Dylan was trying to say.

"I'm sorry, that sounded really creepy. I'll just go. But before I do, can I just ask you one thing?" Dylan presse his eyebrows together, waiting to see what Emma would respond.

"Sure."

This was it, the moment of truth.

"Emma, do you-"

A large mass began to writhe on the bed that Emma had slept on.

"Emma? Come back to bed. Who're you talking to?"

Dylan went cold, the wits that he built up just to knock on the door had suddenly drained out of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Dylan stepped back, speechless. "I didn't know you had company."

"Who? Gunner? No, he's just-"

"I get it, I get it, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I mean, who am I to say what you can and can't do."

He stared to jog out of the door way.

"No, Dylan, it's not like that. Dylan!"

But he didn't listen, Dylan wasn't there anymore. He ran, ran to the place where no one could bother him, ran to the place where no one knew existed. He ran until he found a quiet spot near a few fallen trees. He ran up to short stump, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. How could a girl like Emma like a guy like him?  
He sat on the stump, his hands searching for the secret stash of alcohol he had. He pulled out a 67-year old pure, white wine, popping off the cork with ease. He took a large swig, not leaving a single drop to waste. After he finished drinking his pain away, he fiercely threw the bottle at the nearest tree, shattering it into hundreds of tiny pieces upon impact.  
"How could I've been so stupid."


End file.
